El circulo de Bohemia
by aspacia the mileto queen
Summary: ella nunca penso volver a verlo , de hecho rogaba terminar el colegio para no tener que ver su cara, años despues la mala suerte lo puso en su camino axm kxk
1. Chapter 1

El circulo de bohemia

Misao Makimachi Abogada - decía la puerta que estaba apunto de tocar, nunca creyó necesitar de su amiga de esa forma pero su matrimonio se había ido a pique y estaba segura que ella la ayudaría, después de todo ella no era de las mejores abogadas era la mejor, y estaba de suerte suspiro , era su especialidad el divorcio , conseguiría hundir a Lindo Esposo Enishi Yukishiro, el gran matemático el próximo premio Nóbel se rumoreaba por ahí , pero ese era un hombre con grandes conocimientos y pocos valores . - se decidió a abrir la puerta

Hola kaoru que te trae por aquí , siéntate llegaste justo cuando estaba esperando a una clienta pero no te preocupes siempre tengo tiempo para ti.-

Yo soy tu clienta.- susurro kaoru

Habla mas fuerte, y modula, que no te entendí

Que yo soy tu clienta

¿Que? Sabia que lo tuyo con enishi iba de mal en peor pero nunca tanto, aunque desde el momento que lo conocí sentí que me ibas a necesitar algún día, tu sabes esos matemáticos nunca me agradaron.

Kaoru sonrió y recordó los viejos tiempo cuando misao, megumi y ella formaban el circulo de bohemia, que tiempos aquellos, eran petulantes si pero misao adoraba ser intelectual y reírse de la ignorancia había que admitirlo era divertido formar parte de la elite intelectual del colegio, las favorita de los profesores, las perfectas pero a las vez soberbias no dejaban que nadie osara creerse mejor que ellas , fantásticos tiempos. También recordó esa aversión de misao por los matemáticos y sus matemáticas, decía que solo tenían cabezas para sus números y no para las grandes pasiones y ideales.

Sabes tengo una idea, como tu eres mi clienta podemos ir a tomar un café mientras platicamos tu caso, no hemos hablado desde que volviste de Paris y eso fue hace dos semanas

Esta bien Misao te contare todo, te parece el café de Praga dijo refiriéndose al café al que siempre iban desde que tenia memoria por que misao cuidaba mucho de no toparse con gente que no tengo materia gris, incluso a veces llegaba a ser déspota y grosera con las personas que no estaban a su nivel o simplemente las ignoraba , y como misao era la líder del grupo el circulo de bohemia se torno muy cerrado se limitaba a megumi y kaoru y algunos intentos de intelectuales que tuvieron por novios en la universidad , ella había estudiado literatura, misao derecho ese definitivamente era su rubro , y megumi antropología cultural amaba esas cosas .

Cuéntame.- dijo misao encendiendo un cigarro mientras la miraba con atención

Si me preguntas ¿estas separada? Te contesto no, se separaron de mi…. te cuento , antes de irnos a Paris meses antes , enishi fue a un congreso de matemáticos a dictar una conferencia y al parecer se enredo con una alemana a la cual le prometió dejarme y casarse con ella.

El 25 de diciembre en la tarde salimos a pasear por Paris mientras disfrutábamos la navidad y esas cosas, bueno el andaba extraño desde hace tiempo, ese día me dijo que las cosas entre nosotros ya no iban y que quería el divorcio me quede helada iba a echar por la borda 5 años de matrimonio por que se acostó con una alemana. Yo le había perdonado 3 infidelidades antes, no me mires con esa cara, se que estuvo mal pero me esforzaba por no ser uno mas de esos matrimonios fracaso, ese fue mi error dejarle pasar todo el creía que me podía engañar a lo mejor todo iba bien por que en esas relaciones no ponía mas cariño que en un apretón de mano, de momento a otro me sentí como la esposa de Diego Rivera , Frida la recuerdas, Diego era un genio en su trabajo pero como marido dejaba mucho que desear , el creía que la infidelidad no estaba en el sexo sino en los sentimientos , yo llegue a creer lo mismo solo para evitar sufrir. Me río de la cara que puso enishi cuando yo que no hice escándalo, el muy imbecil esperaba un berrinche de mi, yo solo le dije que hay estaba su anillo, y que me volvía por mi cuenta a Japón. Debo reconocer que a lo mejor fue un error dejar las tarjetas al tope cuando muy fui de Paris pero quería que el pagara, aunque sea monetariamente, se podría decir que compre Paris. Cuando llegue a Japón el se había llevado sus cosas y el departamento estaba casi vació, días después mando por correo una petición de divorcio, la petición era indígnante me va a dejar en la calle Misao, estuve 5 años sin ejercer mi profesión por culpa de el , el mi dijo que me dedicara a la casa que el trabajo no era cosa de mujeres , puedes creer que rechace dar cátedra en la universidad de salamanca yo era la estudiante prodigio de mi carrera , según todos era casi una genio y ahora no puedo hacer nada , las puertas se me cerraron las toque demasiado tarde , mi esposo me dejo y pide un divorcio que me dejara en la calle, 29 años misao podría ser una gran escritora en este momento ser conocida mundialmente pero deje de escribir al casarme , el me lo pidió.

Misao le dio una calada a su cigarro, y digo sin mayor emoción, no te preocupes kao- chan con lo que me contaste ya es suficiente para meterle una demanda, además de cambiar la prerrogativa de divorcio, ese idiota pagara por haberte arruinado y lo hará con creces, un pequeño detalle ¿quien es el abogado de tu maridito?

Ese es el punto en cuestión susurro kaoru, antes de que te lo diga dime que no vas a rechazar el caso.

No le tengo miedo a nadie.-dijo misao con soberbia

El punto no es si tienes miedo, es si quieres volver a verlo

Habla.- dijo misao con impaciencia

Aoshi Shinomori.- dijo kaoru


	2. Chapter 2

Hola…….. Gracias por los rewievs… me he demorado en actualizar por que estado ocupada…. Jejeje igual gastada la excusa pero estado muy ocupada de verdad, no es por flojera bueno espero actualizar pronto los otros Fics …. Me di cuenta que es mejor tener un fic, terminarlo y después comenzar otro pero lo hecho, hecho esta.

AoshMi SeshLin: gracias por tu rewiev, que bueno que te halla gustado.

Al chan: que bueno también que te haya gustado , bueno después te iras enterando del pasado oscuro de esos dos , en este capitulo se aclara bastante pero aun quedan cosas por desenterrar

Gabyhyatt: saludos y gracias por el rewiev

---------------------------------- &-----------------------------------------

Para sorpresa de kaoru misao solo levanto una ceja y dijo con media sonrisa

¿Ese idiota es abogado?- Para luego agregar, -tu marido esta mas que frito, no te preocupes este caso saldrá rápido lo que menos quiero es homogenizar mi nivel cultural con shinomori, déjame el expediente y estamos listas

Hay otra cosita mas- susurro kaoru por lo bajo

- ¿Otra sorpresa?

-La primera citación es en dos días

-¿por que no me lo dijiste antes, ¿no entiendes el dicho el tiempo es oro, kaoru por dios estoy con dos casos mas y me dices que el tuyo comienza mañana, según tus antecedentes tendré que evocarme por completo al tuyo, no quiero perder por una estupidez, voy a colapsar kaoru en dos meses mas es mi boda no he planeado nada y tu me vienes con que tu juicio es en dos días, voy a tener que verle la cara a ese idiota de nuevo.

- Lo siento misao quise decírtelo antes, pero no me atreví por lo mismo estas tan ocupada con los preparativos de tu boda y eso, hasta que me megumi me convenció de venir a verte

Y además megumi ya sabia de esto, ya no importa, solucionare tu caso y ese idiota de tu marido pagara la mala idea de dejarte, además la mala decisión de elegir a ese tipejo de abogado, por dios ¿quien puede elegir un cosa como esa para te defienda en juicio donde esta en cuenta tu porvenir económico? Y dime kaoru ¿que piensas hacer ahora?

La vista de kaoru se oscureció – nada, no he tenido nada que hacer en cinco años mas que prepararle la cena a mi marido y esperarlo sonriente , ahora solo me queda esperar que el juicio falle a mi favor.

- ¿Por que no mi vi Que ese estupido te cambio tanto? siempre aparentaste estar tan felizmente casada que no me di cuanta que todo era un farsa he estado tan sumida en mis cosas que no he prestado atención a que ese estupido te estaba arruinando ,

- No es tu culpa, y lo hubieses sabido ¿que habrías echo?

- Crear cargos falsos y que se pudra en la cárcel, dijo misao con soltura prendiendo su segundo cigarro

Kaoru sonrió,- no te preocupes ya me las arreglare

No, si me preocupo, si por mi pasa el lunes volverás a ser la kaoru antigua, tendrás un trabajo nuevo, ya tengo algo que te encantara

- Estas loca estamos a lunes ¿crees que en una semana me conseguirás trabajo?

- Misao se encogió de hombros y dijo, algunos clientes aun me deben favores.

- Suenas como el padrino misao

- Se podría decir que lo salve de la cárcel

-¿No era que te dedicabas solamente a divorcios?

- Es en lo que me he visto enfocada, pero de vez encunado me visto de blanco y salvo delincuentes poderosos.

-Nunca cambias

-----------------------------------------------&----------------------------------------------------

Este era el día lo vería de nuevo , como odiaba a ese tipo

Flash back

-Misao cambio de un verano a otro el año pasado era un chica normal ahora se esta volviendo tan, tan…

Nerd- dijo misao completando la frase, Dilo aoshi no quieres seguir conmigo por eso

-Misao, no malinterpretes mis palabras - dice aoshi sorprendido por que la joven había escuchado la conversación

- Dilo o ¿te da miedo enfrentarme, por que ya no voy a esas fiestas donde todos se emborrachan, drogan y etc., por que prefiero centrarme en mi futuro a que seguir siendo un porrista, por que decidí cerrar mi circulo de amistades a gente con cerebro

- Pero solo es que te has vuelto tan…

-No hables mas shinomori, entiendo, soy demasiado inteligente para ti.

No te preocupes por cortar conmigo , en este momento corto yo contigo, no puedo seguir con un persona que crea que los sueños se cumplen por generación espontánea , estoy luchando por lo que quiero y si eso implica ser una cerebrito lo voy a hacer , que sea popular en la secundaria no asegura mi futuro shinomori , quiero entrar a una buena universidad , no puedo entender que tiene la gente como tu en la cabeza, tenemos 18 años debemos preocuparnos por el porvenir y dejar de fumar marihuana como condenados o beber como si el mundo se fuera a acabar quedando en coma etílico todos los viernes. Y si tu no quieres madurar y seguir asiendo numeritos todos lo viernes de tu vida bueno esto se termina antes que se me contagie tu incapacidad.

Después de dejar a aoshi con la palabra en la boca se retiro de la sala y se fue hacia su casa, no quería estar en la jornada de la tarde, no sacaría nada, acaba de terminar un relación de 3 años y su cabeza no daba mas que vueltas confusas.

Fin del flash back

No importaba lo enfrentaría le daba lo mismo, ella ya no era vulnerable.

Además su imagen era impecable ese día, se notaba que le había ido bien en la vida su ropa era de diseñador de pies a cabeza era un maniquí, sus unas estaban perfectas su pelo ni hablar acababa de Salir de la peluquería, pero lo mejor era que además de lucir bien se veía inteligente preparada y segura, mira hacia el frente y…

Rayos, no era la única que se veía increíblemente bien, debía admitirlo aoshi lucia tan, tan… no se permitió seguir con ese pensamiento se supone que lo odiaba y no debía reparar en su imagen, era su contrincante.

Aoshi le dirigió una mirada de auto suficiencia - Hola misao tanto tiempo

Misao alzo una ceja y se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a la sala del tribunal, -nos vemos adentro.

Espera- dijo aoshi acercándose a ella - conversemos no nos vemos hace tiempo- dice casi con burla

- Shinomori tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar, no nos hablamos hace 11 años ¿para que nos vamos a hablar ahora?

-Solo platiquemos o es que todavía no me has olvidado y te pones nerviosa cuando hablas conmigo

-Cariño, recuerda que fui yo la corte contigo por ende yo decidí olvidarte primero.

-Siempre tan controladora, así que decidiste no amarme mas y como tu cerebro manda y no tu corazón lo hiciste sin mayor problema.

-Así es yo te olvide tan pronto como tu, o ¿acaso no recuerdas que dos días después de nuestro rompimiento andabas pavoneándote con la zorra de yumi komagata?

-Noto ira en tu voz ¿la toda poderosa misao makimachi tiene celos de algo que paso hace 11 años atrás?

- Por favor yo paso de ti hace mucho, así que déjame en paz no quiero desgastar mi voz y mi tiempo contigo, no vale la pena.

- Huuu entre en territorio peligroso, ya que después de mi no anduviste con nadie mas ¿eso es?

-No seas estupido me centre en mis estudios, ¿no fue esa la razón por que querías terminar conmigo, yo no iba a cambiar por que tu me lo pedías, yo tenia una meta y la cumplí aquí estoy y soy exitosa.

- No creo que pensaras lo mismo cuando subiste como diez kilos por dejar de lado las actividades físicas y dedicarte a estudiar.

-¿Es que acaso tu mama no te enseño que hablar sobre el peso de las mujeres es de mala educación, además ¿que te importaba eso a ti, yo ya había terminado contigo no tenias por que avergonzarte de tener una novia gordita, pero aun recuerdo que durante todo ese año estuviste pendiente de mi aunque allá subido de peso, igual me llamabas por las noches ebrio a mas no poder diciéndome que todavía me amabas.

-Bueno eso ya fue, mejor nos vamos a la sala - dice aoshi recordando vergonzosos llamados que hacia las 4 de la mañana al teléfono de misao.

-Golpe bajo verdad shinomori, ¿te dolió eso? que pena por que a mi me dolían mucho mas tus burlas cuando estábamos en educación física , pero después me di cuenta que nunca ibas a madurar, que no supiste tolerar el rechazo - dijo esto y se retiro hacia la sala

-No has cambiado nada en 11 años misao sigues siendo una rencorosa, pero déjame decirte que te ves estupendamente bien - dijo acelerando el paso para caminar con ella

Una rencorosa que te sigue ganando en las discusiones, diciendo esto medio en broma ya que se hablando un poquito al escuchar el cumplido de su ex.


	3. Chapter 3

:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:

**- Kaoru relájate, esto no era un juicio como tu habías dicho sino que nos sentaremos en una mesa para conversar los puntos discordantes.**

- **Misao no quiero verlo, no me interesa tenerlo cerca, me hace daño, todavía no me acostumbro a la idea de vivir para mi, y sola.**

- **Kaoru mírame a los ojos, ¿alguna vez en todos nuestros años de amistad, he dejado que te hagan daño, ¿He dejado que algún idiota te pisotee?**

- **no-** contesto kaoru para después guardar silencio y recordar.

_**Flash back**_

**Kaoru dime que te hizo ese imbecil** – decía una alterada misao en el baño del colegio

**No te preocupes misao, no tiene sentido que te diga-** contesta kaoru entre sollozos

**Kaoru no quiero gritarte, en especial por que no cuentas con la estabilidad emocional para recibir gritos en este momento, pero si no sales de ese puto baño y dejas de llorar por ese idiota, me veré en la obligación de gritarte, además salir del baño y sacar a megumi de su clase para preguntarle que estupidez te hizo shiro**

Kaoru que en ese momento ya se estaba empezando a enfadar por la insistencia de misao le grito entre sollozos: **¡¡pues ve, y de paso me dejas tranquila!-** grave error lo ultimo que escucho fue un portazo y no la vio mas hasta el otro día en la mañana.

Tenían la presentación del examen global de ciencias sociales delante de toda la clase.

Misao entro sonriente a la sala, se sentó al lado de megumi junto a kaoru, y le dijo sonriente a Kaoru,- **no te preocupes amiga ese imbecil te las pagara**.

Kaoru no entendía, seguía interesada en lo de ayer y parecía que lo había averiguado. En ese instante entra shiro con sus compañeros, cuando lo vio comprendió todo, ese día exponía shiro mas de seguro que misao había planeado las preguntas mas macabras todo la noche y cuando el profesor les preguntara a los alumnos si tenían alguna pregunta, misao atacaría. Y cuando el profesor preguntara si había alguna crítica hacia el exponente, ella seria aun más cruel.

le iba arruinar el examen que era 30 de la nota final , mientras kaoru pensaba con horror todo lo que haría misao y como evitarlo, ya era tarde la exposición ya había terminado, misao tenia la mano levantada , las preguntas ya habían pasado ahora venia la critica.

**Si Srta. Makimachi** – le concedió el profesor

- **Creo que mi compañero utilizo el lenguaje de una forma prácticamente incomprensible y con una falta de coherencia descomunal durante su exposición, por otra parte en sus diapositivas habían por lo menos 10 faltas de ortografía, shiro te doy un consejo: si no sabes aplicar algunas palabras, no las utilices, hubiera sido mucho mejor que usaras un leguaje simplista que comprendieras a palabras complejas que por cierto deberías manejar, mal. Además de eso tuviste tres errores en las fechas, al momento del hablar del contexto cronológico hablaste de uno que sitúa 5 años después. **

Shiro solo palideció ante el comentario, por que sabia que aunque el profesor bien podía no haber reparado en todos esos errores de exposición, misao los había hecho evidentes y al ver el rostro misao sonriente tomándole la mano a kaoru entendió todo, nunca debió jugar con los sentimientos kaoru. Ahora le daría rojo final.

Al término de la clase misao se acerco a shiro y le dijo: -**esto es solo el comienzo ¿mañana presentas tu examen oral en castellano verdad?**

**-Pero misao prometo, pedirle disculpas a kaoru**

-**Debiste pensarlo antes mi querido estupido.**

Megumi sabia que no debía haber hablado, ahora shiro iría donde aoshi y quedaría la grande. Porque aoshi iría donde misao y le preguntaría por que le hizo eso a su amigo y así comenzaría la pelea… pero misao no se inmutaba como ya había presentado sus exámenes orales y había sacado sobresalientes en todos ellos … no le importaba en lo mas mínimo arruinar las exposiciones de otros , misao solía ser tan vengativa , sobre todo con los amigos de aoshi.

- **Megumi estas ahí -** pregunto kaoru sacándola de sus pensamientos. -**Bajemos a la cafetería de una vez, tengo deseos de comer algo**

**-Esta bien, oye ¿y misao?**

-**Se nos adelanto, viste lo que le hizo al pobre shiro**

- **Kaoru, nada de pobre shiro, ese estupido salía contigo por una apuesta, lo peor fue que lo logro, y tú le dices pobre shiro**

- **Pero megumi- san conociendo a misao este le hará esa clase de preguntas en todas sus exposiciones.**

**- Por lo menos se esforzara mas, por que si presenta la misma basura que hoy día misao se lo va a comer vivo y por mi que se muera **

Mientras conversaban escucharon los voz misao muy alterada , apresuraron el paso y ahí estaba lo mas se temían misao discutiendo con aoshi, no es que fuera algo nuevo y adema para que misao se alterara en una discusión solo hacia falta empezarla en especial con aoshi

-**Respóndeme una cosa Makimachi** – le dijo aoshi

-**No tengo por que responderte nada **

- **¿Quien te crees que eres para arruinarle así el examen a mi amigo?**

- **Mira shinomori no va ni me viene que sea tu amigo, por lo pronto si presenta una mala exposición no es mi culpa**

- **Pero el también me dijo que le amenazaste con arruinar todas sus exposiciones**

--**Que lo tome como quiera , pero si ese imbecil tiene los pantalones para andar haciendo apuestas sobre si se lleva una chica a la cama o no , que tenga los pantalones para venir a pedirme explicaciones , que por cierto no tengo intenciones de dárselas ni a el, ni a ti. **

- **No entiendes Misao, discutir contigo es desgastante si no destruyes las opiniones de tu contrincante con cifras o datos, lo haces con tus ironías.**

- **Y lo mas desgastante de todo ¿sabes lo que es shinomori, que siempre tengo la razón**- dijo misao dándose la vuelta a comprar algo ignorando los intentos de aoshi por seguir peleando.

_**Fin del flash back**_

-**Ya amiga solo relájate y piensa en cuanto dinero quieres, si quieres ese departamento o uno nuevo y esas cosas. Por cierto hable con un amigo y me dice que esta disponible un puesto como columnista de critica literaria en la revista Nippón news, yo se que no es gran cosa pero es momentáneo para que no te aburras en tu tiempo libre, además la paga es buena, y esa columna e muy leída**

- **Misao, yo no se si deba escribir de nuevo aunque sea en una columna de opinión**

- **Tómalo o déjalo pero piensa que por el momento no tienes nada mejor que hacer y es una buena forma de darte a conocer nuevamente, además si me dices que si, no tendrás que presentar entrevista ni nada, solo darás tus datos y contratada.**

**-No lo se**

Misao arqueo las cejas

- **Esta bien, esta bien, acepto**

**- No te arrepentirás, cambiando de tema ¿cuando regresa megumi de Egipto?**

**- En dos semanas podremos conocer a su nuevo novio si eso es lo quieres saber.**

- **Yo solo quería saber si iba estar presente para mi boda** - dijo misao sonriendo

**- Si claro**- le contesto kaoru soltando una carcajada

Pero las risas fueron interrumpidas por las puertas del despacho abierto de par en par.

Era una sala espaciosa situada en el buffet de misao, con una mesa redonda central, 6 sillas, la sala era sencilla muy pobremente decorada, sobre la mesa había unas cuantas botellas de agua mineral.

Todos parecían nerviosos y tensos, misao dudo si pedir una bandeja de valium para todos en vez de una taza de café.

"**Ha llegado el momento**" se digo misao intentando calmarse.

La mirada racional de misao se poso en aoshi, estaba increíblemente guapo, sus pelo negro que enmarcaba perfectamente sus rasgos firmes, tenia una pestañas envidiables que hacían juego con unos ojos azul oscuros, Su boca resultaba provocadora esbozando casi un sonrisa y la reacción que causo en ella fue primitiva y arrolladora , sin que ningún valium pudiera detenerla.

Pero aquello ya lo conocía y no había tenido buenas experiencias, sintió un temor muy real al estarlo mirando con la boca abierta.

A pesar que le costaba recordar por que lo odiaba tanto, por fin lo recordó, ese hombre sentado al frente suyo le había roto el corazón una vez con su superficialidad, y era la materialización física de la oposición a todas sus convicciones actuales.

Misao a pesar de su fama, era una abogada poco habitual en el campo de los divorcios era un defensora de los matrimonios y hacia todo lo que estuviera a su mano para liberar a sus clientes de matrimonios infelices, con la intención de que pudieran encontrar la felicidad con otras personas.

Por su lado aoshi había oído que misao peleaba muy duro, bien lo sabia el, pero la miro justo en el momento en que misao le sonreía, esa sonrisa que siempre le había traído problemas desde que tenia memoria, eso sonrisa que anunciaba que iba por el triunfo y que ya lo estaba saboreando, esa sonrisa que basto para dejarlo desconcertado, aquella sonrisa sencilla y despreocupada que había bastado en ocasiones anteriores para querer robarle un beso.

Kaoru observo en silencio ya que esas sonrisas que brindaba misao hacia pensar que nunca había habido rencillas entre ellos.

**Misao**- dijo enishi poniéndose de pie- **es un placer volverte a ver**

Pero misao permaneció totalmente indiferente a la sonrisa que le ofrecía enishi. Estrecho la mano que le ofrecía de forma totalmente mecánica para frotarla después con su otra mano y borrar así cualquier signo de contacto. Kaoru tuvo que reprimir una carcajada

La mirada de kaoru se concentro en enishi y ella supo que había llegado el momento de enfrentarse al enemigo.

**Bueno ha llegado la hora de comenzar** - dijo aoshi con una enigmática sonrisa

"**No es más que un bruto insensible"** se recordó misao "**y vas a destruirlo".**

Pero en el momento que el hombre en cuestión se vuelve hacia ella, un par de niñas de no más de 6 años entraron como un torbellino en la sala gritando:

¡Misao, misao! al unísono, las dos saltaron a sus piernas subiéndole la falda por arriba de las rodilla, haciendo que ella tuviera que afirmase de la pared para no caer "**y toda esa seriedad que había intentado proyectar a su oponente durante esos minutos se acaba"·**

Aquello no era lo que se había esperado aoshi y en aquellos momentos dejaba ver las piernas de modelo que tenia misao. Con aquellos ojos azul claro y esa gracia natural tenía más aspecto de ninfa, que de abogada.

Mientras se reía y disfrutaba del tiempo con esos niños, enishi hablaba acaloradamente por teléfono, kaoru bostezaba y aoshi miraba la escena ensimismado.

**Hola, niñas** – dijo misao- **¿como me encontraron?**

**Misao cuéntanos un cuento** -pidió una de ellas poniendo ojitos de cachorrito.

Misao miro a los presentes como pidiéndoles disculpas, pero sus ojos demostraban que le agradaban esas niñas.

**- Misao esta ocupada ahora, tiene que contarles un cuento a todas estas personas **

**- ¿Que cuento?- **pregunto la otra niñita.

- **Un cuento sobre un ogro que lucha con un princesita y esta apunto de vencerla**

- **Pero misao, las princesas siempre se salvan, por que un príncipe azul siempre las rescata** – le contesto una de las niñas

Kaoru se sorprendió de la analogía con que había representado misao su situación, claro que le falto la bruja que le roba el príncipe.

- **¿Que les parece si me esperan en mi oficina, cuando vuelva les cuento otro cuento donde la princesa gana por que llega su hada madrina ¿de acuerdo?**

Las niñas asintieron y salieron del despacho tal como entraron, corriendo.

**Lo siento son hijas de una de mis amigas** – dijo misao dirigiéndose al resto- **y les encanta que les cuente cuentos.**

**Normal **– dijo aoshi - **la historia de la princesa rescatada por su hada madrina suena imperdible.**

Pero cuando la fría mirada de misao se encontró con la suya, la sonrisa desapareció rápidamente del rostro de aoshi.

El se levanto y le ofreció la mano desde el otro lado de la mesa disfrutando el modo en que la tela de falta se pegaba a los muslos.

- **Misao, encantado de estar de nuevo en tu presencia**.

Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza pero no le ofreció la mano.

Su apariencia desinteresada casi engaño a aoshi, el sabia que en su interior misao era un volcán apunto de hacer erupción.

**Hay cosa mas importantes que saludarnos, shinomori, y otra cosa llámeme por mi apellido no le he dado la confianza para que me llame misao**- dijo misao- **tome asiento y concentrémonos en lo que realmente nos interesa.**

Estaba claro. El hizo lo que le había dicho y se sentó con expresión seria para demostrarle que se encontraba preparado. Ella también se sentó, arreglo el pelo para dejarlo caer sobre sus hombros y, cruzo una pierna sobre la otra mostrando una buena parte de ella. "**guau que buena que estaba esa mujer**"- se dijo así mismo aoshi

Misao se sintió incomoda y sorprendida de ver como su oponente fijaba su vista en sus piernas, pero se dijo asimila para tranquilizarse "**nunca cambiara, siempre será el adolescente de siempre"**

- **Señor shinomori, señor yukishiro, vamos a acabar cuanto antes para poder pasar por momentos mas agradables**

Aoshi la miro divertido y los "momentos más agradables" que invadieron sus pensamientos hicieron que su corazón se acelerase. Al sentirse acorralada desperto la ira en ella, que pronto borraría esa sonrisa fácil del rostro de aoshi

**Sin vuestra compañía por supuesto**- prosiguió misao mirando fieramente a los ojos de aoshi

**Señor yukishiro**- empezó ella- **opino que mi clienta tiene derecho a beneficios mucho mas elevados de los que usted siguiere, y aquí puede ver una lista de razones irrefutables que lo demuestran**.

Una hora después nada había acabado.

Si bien era cierto la reunión había terminado, el caso no. antes de siquiera observar la lista Enishi se negó rotundamente a cederle una pensión a kaoru , enishi había reconocido no haber firmado acuerdo prenupcial , pero que no estaba de acuerdo en darle esa exorbitante suma de dinero a kaoru, reacción que para misao no era impredecible, conocía medianamente a enishi y sabia que como el tacaño que era no le daría ningún peso a kaoru, pero eso no dependía de el , las discusión prosiguió por bastante rato .

Aoshi quien había permanecido casi en silencio toda la reunión, excepto algunas veces para calmar a su cliente, había tomado la situación con calma, para el esta reunión solo era para analizar las peticiones de su oponente, y las refutaría en otra ocasión.

**Lo siento, por dejar este juego a medias, pero tengo una cita, te enviare un fax para que nos pongamos de acuerdo para la próxima audiencia**.- dijo aoshi dirigiéndose a misao

Aoshi se puso de pie, dio una palmada en la espalda d e enishi y salio sin mirar atrás.

Había cortado una reunión en la que tenía mucho que perder si la abandonaba sin mas, por no perder una cita. Misao no pudo evitar pensar quien podría ser tan importante para el.

Y en algún punto de su anatomía sintió una punzada de celos y envidia hacia esa persona que ocupaba un lugar importante en la vida de aoshi.

:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:

Actualice, esta ves es un capitulo largo, habitualmente mis actualizaciones son cortitas, espero que les guste…. Y de paso le digo que el próximo Cáp. Ya esta listo y solo pido 5 reviews para subirlo...Jejeje.

:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:

Gaby kyat: mmm el le busco pelea!

Ali- chan : que weno que te gusto , me demoro en actualizar , pero aquí va un mega capitulo

Al chan: jajaja , no te puedo revelar detalles tan secretos … y bueno este capitulo es largo, considero yo

Senfhi : gracias por el review

AoshMi SeshLin : la infaltable , gracias por tus rewievs en todos mis fics

Gracias a todas

Bye

Besitos

AspaSia


	4. Chapter 4

Misao volvía a la oficina después de su clase de pilates vestida con una camiseta de tirantes, calzas cortas y ajustadas de gimnasia y zapatillas blancas. Iba silbando una canción que había escuchado en el auto por la mañana mientras se dirigía al trabajo. Llevaba una toalla sobre el cuello y su pelo caía sobre los hombros.

Un vez en la oficina, se quito la toalla del cuello, puso en escena un movimiento de caderas bastante espectacular al ritmo de los últimos compases de la canción que tarareaba y tiro la toalla por encima de sus hombros hacia el sofá. Pero dejo de bailar cuando no escucho el golpe de la toalla caer.

**-Buenos días, Misao –** dijo una voz profunda

Ella se giro intentando contener un grito y encontró a Aoshi Shinomori sentado en su sofá, con su toalla en la mano.

Tuvo que resistirse para no golpearlo por haberla asustado.

**Según tu agenda deberías haber llegado** – miro su reloj-, **hace 3 minutos y cuarenta segundos, me estaba empezando a preocupar.**

**Has leído mi agenda** – dijo misao procurando no gritar.

- **No podía evitarlo, estaba abierta sobre el escritorio… ¡nunca haba conocido a nadie que apuntara toda su rutina diaria en su agenda!**

- ¿**que tiene de malo ser organizado, pero creo que lo importante aquí no es mi organización, si no saber que esta haciendo usted en mi oficina, puedo asegúrale que la próxima reunión no es aquí, ni ahora, por lo tanto usted no tiene motivos para estar aquí adentro.**

Aoshi se quedo inmóvil, acababa de reconocer la insignia de barbie en la toalla de misao. La sonrisa que le lanzo era amenazadora, sorprendida y a la vez burlesca

**esta es la tolla limpia mas pequeña que he podido encontrar esta mañana** – dijo ella notando a donde se dirigía la mirada de aoshi.

Aoshi asintió como si aquella explicación hiciera menos ridícula su situación, ella no pudo evitar darse cuenta lo guapo que se veía esa mañana, tenia el pelo revuelto estaba ligeramente ruborizado y parecía demasiado despierto para lo hora que era. El se dio cuenta de que ella lo observaba y su sonrisa se ilumino traviesa.

- **Pensaba que tal vez pudiéramos tomar desayuno juntos, pero creo que te pille en mal momento**.

-**¿Lo dices por como voy vestida?** – dijo ella pasando se una mano por el cuerpo tan insuficientemente cubierto.- **hoy es viernes, los viernes siempre llevamos ropa informal.**

Pero no era su vestuario lo que incomodaba a misao, sino que el día anterior estaba preparada para atacarlo y contrarrestar todos los argumentos que el suponía. Entonces era misao makimachi, abogada y su apariencia y su firmeza, habían sido partes elementales de un número de teatro en el que ella se sentía cómoda. Ahora era misao la dormilona, misao, la de la toalla de barbie.

Pero decidió no darle importancia a sus pensamientos y le dijo:

**Puesto que eres abogado de la persona que estoy demandando, no estoy segura de que tipo de conversación podríamos tener ambos, sin tener un problema de ética.**

"**contesta eso**" pensó misao

- **Pues si lo pensé así que llame a kaoru esta mañana y ella me aseguro que la relación abogado contra demandante se terminaba al salir del despacho y ¿que dices sobre mi invitación?**

Bien, ahora resultaba que kaoru y aoshi se llevaban bien al punto de tener conversaciones telefónicas. Pero ella no se dejaría engañar por la fachada perfecta por que sabia bien que la cara de angelito de aoshi no necesariamente era porque el lo fuera.

- **De todas las personas locas y desfachatadas que conozco tu eres la guinda de la torta, no, mejor dicho la sandia. Y me respuesta es no, no tengo tiempo para salir con mujeriegos sobre todo si es un cavernícola neurótico que solo usa a las mujeres como un complemento para su ego inflamado** – contesto misao con fiereza

Definitivamente eso le había dolido, pero también desvió su atención hacia misao, que estaba deliciosamente colorada y se había puesto mucho mas linda enfadada.

**- De acuerdo, aunque ahora la idea de salir conmigo te parezca imposible, creo que puedo ser una compañía agradable.**

**- No soy una experta en eso, pero si se que no nos llevamos bien y no estoy dispuesta a armar una discusión en un café. Además no puedo en un rato mas recibo a otro cliente.**

- **Creo que desistiré de mi oferta por el momento**.- Dicho esto se levanto y se estiro, conciente de que esto la enfadaría mas aun; sus ojos levemente entrecerrados le demostró que no se equivocaba.** -Bueno te dejo para que puedas pensar en aceptar mi próxima proposición**

**- No cuentes con ello **

El miro su cuerpo, apenas vestido, y ya que estaba a una distancia prudente, se permito decir -**Nos veremos mucho-** Y se marcho.

Una vez a fuera del edificio, Aoshi soltó un fuerte suspiro. Hacia frió, la mañana estaba nublada, y ella era un torbellino pero estaba claro que si encontraba la forma adecuada, ella estaría de su parte.

No podía creer que años deseando volver a verla, y todo se había arruinado el día anterior, como se le había pasado por la cabeza pelear con ella nuevamente después de 11 años sin verse.

Estaba ahí en la entrada de el edificio sonriendo para si mismo mientras pensaba en como podía convencer a Misao de Salir con el. De repente reconoció a kaoru entre los desconocidos que iban entrando al edificio.

**-Kaoru, ¡bueno días! **

Ello lo miro, entrecerrando los ojos, pasando de mirarlo a el, a mirar el edificio que tenia a sus espaldas.

- **Señor shinomori, ¿que lo trae por aquí?**

No había motivo para ocultarlo, pues pronto se enteraría

**tenía una proposición que lamentablemente fue rechazada.**

**¿sobre que?**

- **quería invitar a salir a tu amiga.**

Kaoru arqueo las cejas

¿**que quieres decir con eso?**

**quiero decir que, he decidido hacerle la competencia al juez mas corrupto que conozco y no dejare que se quede con misao**.

**bien, bien eso ha sido una sorpresa.**

**¿Verdad**?

**Una sorpresa tan buena que si tengo que aguantar a misao echa una furia ya se a quien culpar.**

Aoshi estallo en carcajadas

**no conseguirás que me arrepienta, acabo de tomar una decisión fantástica y no pienso echarme para atrás.**

**Bien hecho entonces, pero estas seguro de que Misao piensa lo mismo acerca de tu decisión**

**Si resulta que mi decisión tiene efectos colaterales, te compensare por ello ¿que quieres? ¿Mi cabeza pinchada en una lanza? ¿que necesito para que te pongas de mi parte**?

**¿Quieres que me ponga de tu parte?**

Aoshi asintió

- **Entonces deja de discutir con misao y pídele disculpas por todo lo que le has hecho - **dijo esto y continúo su camino.

Aoshi pensó que kaoru había tenido una mejor idea que la de el.

Cuando kaoru llego a la oficina, misao ya se había cambiado, se había puesto un vestido negro mucho mas apropiado para el trabajo con un par de zapatos taco aguja negros también.

**¿a que hora te dije que estuvieras aquí?**

Kaoru solo sonrió y le dijo:

**¿no tuviste clases de pilates esta mañana?**

**Si**

¿**No se supone que eso sirve para el estrés? **

**Si**

**¿Crees que estas aprovechando bien tu dinero?**

Misao suspiro y se sentó en la silla continua a su escritorio.

**tuve una visita inesperada esta mañana que arruino el buen trabajo de mi monitor.**

**talvez deberías decirle a aoshi shinomori que te devuelva lo que cuestan las clases **

Misao se quedó mirándola asombrada

**vino aquí y me propuso algo ridículo** – prosiguió misao

**que te haya invitado a salir no me parece del todo mala idea.**

¿**Que comes que adivinas?-** dijo misao perpleja

**Hasta el momento no he comido nada, pero supongo que tu ¿finalmente saldrás con el?**

**Por supuesto que no, vino aquí sin la autorización de nadie, invadió mi espacio personal y tú ¿crees que saldría con un tipo así? Además ¿que diría mi prometido de todo esto?**

**Lo que no entiendo es como no aceptaste salir con el, con el estupendo trasero que tiene.**

Eso lo decía una mujer que estaba recién saliendo de una separación y que por el momento no quería tener nada que ver con los hombres, por que según ella solo servían para acabar con la autoestima de las mujeres.

- **y yo no puedo entender que le hayas mirada el trasero A ese hombre**

Kaoru encogiéndose de hombros dijo **- ¡pero que hombre**!

Misao señalo la puerta de su despacho

**largo**

- **esta bien, solo quería decirte que acepte el trabajo empiezo la otra semana**- dijo kaoru guiñándole un ojo mientras salía.

:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:

Una hora después, aoshi seguía intentando apartar a la abogada de su mente y a la crítica que le había hecho.

Pero una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos y se sentó frente a el.

**aoshi, ¿estas aquí?**

Aoshi, se acomodo en el asiento, estaban en un pequeño café.

**hola kenshin **

**creo que tus sentidos ya no están tan alerta como antes **

**¿Que pediste?**

**Un café solo sin azúcar**

**¡Guau! que desayuno mas nutritivo** – dijo kenshin con sarcasmo

**Claro** – dijo aoshi saliendo de sus pensamientos por completo

- **¿como te fue con la chica que querías invitar a salir?**

**Kenshin , como crees que me fue si se supone que debería estar desayunando con ella y no contigo**

Kenshin le soltó una carcajada.

**esta bien, esta bien, ahora comprendo por que pediste un café solo, un mal día ¿verdad? Para ser solo una chica te ha dejado flechado**

**No es solo una chica**

Misao. Era imposible apartarla de su cabeza. La película pasaba una y otra vez ante sus ojos, distrayéndolo hasta la frustración; sus largas piernas, sus ojos, su pelo y la escasa ropa que llevaba esa mañana no ayudaba olvidarla. Las acusaciones que le había lanzado crudamente, no es que fuera la primera vez que lo llamaban mujeriego, pero esta vez le había afectado, tal vez por que venia de ella.

**debe ser una chica realmente diferente para no querer salir contigo cuando usualmente se te arrojan a los brazos, literalmente hablando**

**lamentablemente mi hechizo no funciona con ella** – dijo con sarcasmo aoshi

**¿Como se llama?**

- Makimachi, misao

**¿La abogada? Creo que tu tarea es una labor casi imposible, un par de amigos han intentado salir con ella. Pero había pensado que si alguien tenia oportunidad ante sus encantos, ese serias tu. debe ser terrible ¿odia tanto a los hombres como dicen?**

**Bueno, no creo que yo lo guste mucho.**

¿**No? Yo creí que les gustabas a todas, siendo tan guapo y todo eso.**

Kenshin pellizco una de las mejillas de aoshi, y este le aparto las manos riendo.

Era cierto ella no se había molestado en ocultar su odio hacia el, ni siquiera por educación. A pesar que había quedado claro que el aun quería intentar algo con ella.

**creo que esta comprometida con un juez muy prestigioso**- dijo kenshin trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad

Aoshi sabia del supuesto compromiso, pero no había visto argolla alguna en el dedo de misao.

**ese juez no tiene nada de prestigioso.**

**pero he oído que es muy bueno en lo que hace, tal vez el mejor, y que es el juez mas joven que ha llegado a formar parte de la corte suprema. **

**no quiero entrar en detalles sobre ese individuo **

**Esta bien, si te quieres ir vete, lo veo en tu mirada te estoy fastidiando, pero quiero todos los detalles después.**

:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:

Bueno como lo prometa aquí esta el otro capitulo después de 5 reviews, es te igual es bastante extenso para mi gusto, pero weno lo prometido es deuda

Mari: prometo ser mas constante en mis actualizaciones, pero a mi la loca , se le ocurrió subir muchos fics a las vez , lo que es muy engorroso y no se lo aconsejo a nadie por que me cuesta actualizar seguido sobre todo por que tengo poco tiempo, pero bueno estas en todo tu derecho de reclamar por mi demora … agradezco tu review y que weno que te haya gustado fic.

AoshMi SeshLin : tienes razón , los review apoyan mucho por lo menos a mi me animan a hacerme un poquito de tiempo debes en cuando … gracias por tu review ... pronto te dejare varios en tus fics … pero es que apenas he tenido tiempo no es por que quiera ser malita.

Gaby hyatt: si son despreciables, pero pronto veras que aoshi no es mala solo dijo cosas equivocadas en el momento equivocado. Por supuesto que kaoru va a salir ganando con el divorcio. Y lo del novio de misao…. Ya esta comprometida

Al chan : guau esa cantidad de cosas que quieres saber , me son imposibles de contártelas por que son muy secretas hasta para mi jajaja, y bueno misao si es de armas tomar , pero ella no era asi el tiempo y aoshi la han puesto dura.

Missi : bueno actualice re pronto

Gracias a todas por los reviews , que son siempre bien recibidos por que es bueno saber que se valora lo que uno hace ….

Bye

Besitos

Aspasia


End file.
